


[podfic] sky and sea

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: barefoot [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit weird and stuff, Angst, Community: wishlist_fic, Ficlet, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Threesome, also Deus ex Stark is a thing that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Steve doesn't believe he gets to have nice things."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] sky and sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sky and sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770610) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  Community: wishlist_fic, Prompt Fic, Ficlet, Threesome, angsty, A bit weird and stuff, also Deus ex Stark is a thing that happens, Plotless, Sequel to [ **barefoot**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/146122.html)  
****

**Music:**  [Gimme Sympathy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqldwoDXHKg), as performed by Metric  
  
**Length:**  00:29:06  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_BtVS\)%20_sky%20and%20sea_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me).


End file.
